


What the fuck are perfect places anyway

by 1000lux



Series: They say only the good die young, that can't be true [1]
Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: A short piece of the two of them being together at the time Kit spent at Robert's. Which I was unable not to imagine the way their relationship was portrayed in the show.





	What the fuck are perfect places anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rights to either the show nor the characters

I know that you were strong but life is moving on   
So, get it together cause now anger is your pleasure   
And that pleasure is a tether that fit you for too long

You are my pain, love  
You are my sorrow  
Can't you see we're the same

(School of Seven Bells - Open your eyes)

***

"Will you save me?" Kit whispers in the dark as they lie beside each other. 

And the true answer would be 'I don't know whether I can save myself any longer.' But the truth also is, he wants to save Kit. Wants to pull him from the deep terrifying darkness he's trapped in.   
He told Kit that he is believing stronger than most because he doubts. And Robert hopes that to be true because now he is doubting as well. For he cannot imagine that these gentle, tender feelings that are giving both of them solace, could be a sin.  
And Kit is not a demon, not a seducer, or defiant. He's a lost soul. A human, like every single one of them. And Robert does not know why Kit would inspire these emotions in him and not Alice. But he knows that his congregation would be horrified. Alice just the same. And his cousin would laugh at him. And still he cannot bring himself to stop, nor to regret. Just keeps lying there in the hours of the night that promise peace and holds him close to his body. And takes comfort in the fact that Kit does not wake up every night screaming any longer.

So, yes, he has an answer for him. "Yes. I will try."

Kit snuggles closer to him, pressing a small kiss to his lips, that's so much more chaste than anything else Kit's done to him, and says, "That's good enough for me."

*

"I'm not trying to drag you to hell with me." Kit says. "I promise."

Robert smiles. "But I am trying to drag you to heaven with me."

"Barrett told me to change my ways before it is too late. And I told him I do not mind damnation if its for loving him."

"I cannot believe that love unselfishly given and returned could be a sin. If you wish to go to hell, Kit, it won't be for that."

*

"What are you writing?" Robert asks, as he finds Kit sitting on his bed, a small smile on his face.

"I am writing." Kit replies looking up from his work. "That's enough." Then, "What of your book? Is it finished yet?"

"It is."

"You are sure you don't want me to look it over?" A raised eyebrow, no offense taken.

"I'm not sure yours is exactly the way of words I want to sway the queen with." A small smile, amusement, no need for apology.

"Oh Robert, I'm hurt." He chuckles.

"You will write for me, Kit." Robert adds solemnly, still his features softened, free of tension for once. "But not yet." That creeping up smile that he doesn't seem able to contain around Kit.

"Not until my soul is saved?" Kit proposes in jest.

"Not until you've found peace."

"Peace is for the dead, my friend."

"A little less turmoil then, at least." Robert offers gently.

"You've already given me that."

Robert smiles. Warm and happy. "And I would like you to read my book. If only to pass judgement on it's literary inadequacy."

Kit gets up. "I promise to take into consideration that you're not doing this professionally."

*

And then the peace that was sustaining Robert as much as it was Kit, is broken. By the unspeakable. Betrayal. In his own ranks. And not only does it make Robert question his every decision, the integrity of his flock. No, he has to make more sacrifices. More sacrifices than he's already made. And they last more heavily with every time. Most of all, because every time the decision comes easier, more natural. He feels no longer like a spiritual leader, but more like a warlord, leader of the resistance. He's guiding soldiers, deciding who's dispensable. Never him though. And at what cost?

And he recalls Kit's angry, disbelieving face, when they closed the trap door before Alice had arrived. And then the other man had run off. Turned around and left. 

And here Robert sits now. In a new safe house, endangering another family with his mere presence. And everyone who could give him some solace has left him. The only people around him are people who expect something of him. Who need him to be strong. Kit is gone. Will wants nothing to do with him. And all he has any longer to lean against is the ghost of his dead father that fuels his whole path.

*

"Alice is save." a voice pulls him from his darkness.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Robert greets him, looking defeated in a way Kit's never seen him.

"You are willing to make sacrifices." Kit says. "All greatness demands sacrifice. And I can tell it's not the first one you've made." He closes the distance. "I would not leave you." he leans down to kiss Robert lightly.

And Robert realises he would not have known what to do if Kit had not returned.

"I'm sorry." he says in a small, pathetic version of his usual voice.

"I know that." Kit simply replies, looking at Robert once more like he's something worth caring about.

Robert closes his arms around Kit, pressing his face to his stomach.

"Do you know why Will's plays are so good?" Kit asks, his voice slowly, soothingly drifting into Robert's ears. "Because his characters are human. Flawed and selfish. And sometimes brave. You do not need to be strong all the time, my dear priest." He sits down on Robert's lap, looking him into the eyes with a warm, compassionate expression, that tells him he knows what he's talking about. "You need not be perfect. And trust me, I too tend to strive to be divine," A flicker of a wicked grin. "If certainly in a wholly different way than you are."


End file.
